Fairy Tail High (On Hiatus)
by hannah198
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is staring at a new school, Fairy Tail High. She's really excited to make friends her age but she doesn't expect to become close to a certain pink haired boy. Little does she know, he's going to turn her world upside down and just might jeopardize her newly gained freedom from her over bearing-father.
1. Chapter 1 - The Boy with the Pink Hair

**Author's Note: Hi! So this is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm really excited. I first posted this chapter with the second one included but I decided it was too long so I split them up. Sorry that I kinda dropped the story for a while there but I just got really busy. I'm on break now so I have plenty of time for updates. Also I'd like to note that the school isn't a Japanese one because I don't know too much about them and I don't want to mess it up. Anyways hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Lucy runs her fingers through her golden hair as she waits for the woman at the counter to finish putting in her personal information into the computer system. She shifts from foot to foot nervously listening to the gentle tapping of the lady's fingers on the keyboard.

"Everything seems to be in order," says the woman as she turns in her chair so that she's facing Lucy instead of the computer.

"Here's your schedule and if you have any questions at all please come and ask me, I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you so much," Lucy says as she takes the schedule from her.

"Good luck on your first day, I hope you'll settle in well here at Fairy Tail High School."

"Me too," Lucy replies with a warm smile.

She picks up her backpack and textbooks lying next to her on the floor and then walks out of the office. She heads along the corridor trying to balance her books in one arm while reading her schedule with the other.

Today is her first day at Fairy Tail High and she's so nervous she can't stop her hands from shaking. She's been worrying about it ever since she got her dad to agree to let her study here. She's trying her hardest to be brave but this is her first time going to a school. She used to be home schooled by her father's librarian and he was a great teacher but Lucy always longed to learn with other kids her age.

So, she researched schools and picked out Fairy Tail High. She looked on the school's website and no boarding home was listed so she knew she'd have to rent an apartment. Then She asked her father about the school but he saw no need for her to go since she already had an excellent education. She finally got him to agree on the conditions that he only pay for the school tuition and her living expenses but she would have to pay for an apartment on her own. She knew he was only letting her go because it would actually get her out of his way. Lucy didn't mind, she'd be glad to get sometime away from him. She didn't have the best relationship with her father.

He also said the second her grades dropped she'd be on the first train back to the mansion. Lucy wasn't too worried though; she had always gotten good grades. Also, she had been saving up money for years now and knew she'd be able to pay for the apartment for a while. She had already found the perfect apartment for only 70,000 jewel a month! She'd have to think about getting a job eventually because she was never going to live in that mansion again.

Lucy had lived in that stuffy old mansion for years. Before her mother died, the mansion was a happy place but once she was gone, her father turned cold and so did everything around him. Lucy is finally going to be free of that life, though she is already missing everyone who worked at the mansion. They had been her companions when she had none. Now she will finally be able to make friends her age and she is beyond excited but just really, really nervous.

Lucy scans over the schedule and finds that her first class, which has already started because she had to go to the office, is Biology in classroom A3.

"Now where could that be?" she thinks to herself as she scurries along the corridor, "the school is pretty big and it could take her ages to find the right classroom, maybe she should go back and ask the woman at the front desk where the classroom is?"

She sighs and tries to not let herself get frustrated, it's her first day after all and her teacher will just have to cut her some slack for being late. Lucy then turns the corner and sees, for a split second, someone running full speed down the hallway straight at her. It's too late to get out of the way and a blur of pink smacks into her. Pink?!

She falls backwards and hits the floor hard, her books scatter around her.

"Ouch," she wines unhappily.

"Hey! You should be more careful," says a voice she doesn't recognize.

Lucy lifts her head to find the owner of the voice. She see's him, a boy, around her age, sprawled on the floor in front of her. He has pink, spiky hair that's messily arranged just right and tanned skin. He's wearing the boy's uniform so he must go to school here and a white scarf?

"It's August, it's super hot. Why's he wearing a scarf?" she asks herself.

"You're the one who was running in the hallway!" she shouts angrily.

"I guess you're right," the boy laughs.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't find him really cute. Kind of hot actually. Focus Lucy!

He stares at her through one squinted hazel eye as his other is squeezed shut in over exaggerated pain.

Lucy picks herself up and begins smoothing her uniform, a crisp white button up shirt and a navy, blue skirt. The pink-haired boy jumps up and stretches off the fall.

She feels his eyes on her as she kneels down and begins picking up her books. The boy doesn't help; he just stares at Lucy as she picks up all her books. Her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. She stands, her books all safely back in her arms and then musters all her courage. She directs her eyes so that they're staring straight back into the boys' and asks fiercely, "what?"

"It's just are you new or something because I've never seen you at school before," the boy says.

"Yes, actually. I'm Lucy," she replies feeling a little guilty for snapping at him.

"Natsu," he says with an enormous grin, which then fades off as he's struck with realization, "crap I'm late, I gotta go."

"Wait," Lucy calls "do you know where classroom A3 is?"

Natsu smirks at her as he replies slyly, " turn around."

"Huh?" Lucy says as she looks around. Her mouth falls open as she reads A3 on the sign above the door behind her. She turns around to thank Natsu but he's already sprinting off down the hallway.

"Nice to meet you too," she mumbles to herself before heading towards classroom A3.

The door creaks loudly as Lucy opens it, causing the whole classroom to stop and stare.

"U-um I'm Lucy Heartfilia, sorry I'm late but I was in the office and-" she stammers out before being cut off by the teacher, "It's no trouble at all, I'm sorry! Please take a seat, my name is professor Aries."

Her new teacher is petite with soft pink hair, styled in an odd sort of fluffy fashion at the ends. Lucy moves to take the seat in the back of the classroom that Miss Aries directs her towards. She plops down next to a blunette with big, bright eyes and short hair with an orange headband. As Miss Aries continues the lesson, the girl next to Lucy leans over and smiles before saying "Hi, I'm Levy."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Lucy."

"I know," Levy giggles.

* * *

The girls continue to chat quietly as Miss Aries stutters through the lesson. They find that they have a lot in common and by the end of the period they feel like they've know each other for years.

"I'm so glad you love to read too, Lu-chan," Levy says as she exits the classroom, using the nickname she already came up with for Lucy.

"I know!" Lucy replies, relieved that she's already made a friend.

"Hey, let me see you're schedule, I hope we have all the same classes," Levy says excitedly.

Lucy hands over the piece of paper to her new friend and watches as she studies it.

Levy leads Lucy along with her on the way to their next class as she continues to check the schedule, "yep, we have most of them together except for Math and English."

"How come?" Lucy says a little disappointed.

"Well I take advanced Math and since I'm taking three other languages they let me drop English but I still have to take the final exam."

"Wow, you're really smart Levy!" Lucy exclaims, proud of her intelligent friend.

"Not really," the girl says shly, "here we are."

Lucy and Levy get through their next three classes by passing notes back and fourth. Finally the bell rings and the girls couldn't be happier to get out of class.

"Lunch time!" Levy says happily.

"Really," Lucy asks, "it's already lunch?"

"Yeah, we have four classes in the morning then lunch, then two more classes and then we get to go home!"

"Oh my gosh, this school is awesome, what time do we end?"

"two o-clock, it is a really great school. Hey Lu-chan want to eat with my group and me?" Levy asks.

"Yes," Lucy replies eagerly.

The two girls walk out of the buildings and out onto the lawn.

"Look at all the beautiful cherry blossom trees," Lucy says, her chocolate eyes filled with awe.

"This is where most of the students eat lunch. It is very pretty isn't it?" Levy says smiling as she watches her new friend take in the trees.

It's a grassy area, surrounded by neatly planted cherry blossom trees. Some students lounge in the shade while others bask in the sunlight as they all enjoy their lunches.

Lucy turns to Levy, eyes glowing, "It's amazing here, I'm so glad I picked Fairy Tail"

Levy gives the blonde girl a knowing smiling before saying, "come on, the group sits over there under that cherry blossom tree."

She leads Lucy over to what may be the biggest of all the fluffy pink trees. It towers over a cluster of six students, shielding them from the bright afternoon sun.

As they get closer Lucy spots a familiar pink among the others, Natsu. He's got his head nearly pressed against a raven-haired guy's as they argue furiously.

"Guys! This is Lucy, she's new here," Levy says turning everyone's heads their way.

"U-um," Lucy sputters, embarrassed by everyone staring at her.

Natsu immediately recognizes her voice and whips his head in her direction.

"Oi! Flamebrain pay attention when I'm insulting you."

"Shut up you annoying icy bastard," he replies giving the guy a hard shove before turning back to Lucy and waving excitedly.

"Hey! Luigi, how's it going?" Natsu calls out.

Lucy stares at him for a moment in disbelief.

"It's Lucy," she yells angrily.

"Geez, you're loud," he says annoyed, as he slaps his hands over his ears.

Everyone becomes dead silent and stares at the fuming girl.

Lucy laughs nervously before adding, more quietly, "It's Lucy, h-hi it's nice to meet you all."

"Lu-chan do you know Natsu?" Levy inquires.

"Yes, he crashed into me in the hallway this morning," she says and then adds, "he didn't even apologize or help me pick up my books," she then glares at the boy who only shrugs in response.

Suddenly a ferocious voice to match a ferocious girl yells, "He what?!"

The gorgeous red head who owns the terrifying voice, jumps up from where she was sitting with a pretty brunette with purple eyes. Who's oddly enough cradling a barrel of something Lucy assumes is booze from the smell of it.

"Do they allow that here?" she wonders to herself.

The girl with flaming red hair marches straight up to Natsu who mutters a quick "oh shit!" as he tries to escape.

However the girl is far to fast and catches him by the ear twisting it.

"Ow, o-ow ow Erza, let go," Natsu whines in pain as the raven-haired boy howls with laughter at the sight of his struggling peer.

"Apologize now!" Erza barks at him.

"Fine," Natsu mumbles.

Erza releases his ear and gives him a bit of a push so that he stubbles towards Lucy.

Natsu looks at his feet while Erza glares daggers at him and Lucy stands in front of him with a smug, triumphant look on her face. She likes this Erza girl a lot.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over and didn't help you pick up your books," he recites, "but I was only-"

"No buts," Erza snaps at him as though she's his mother.

Lucy begins to feel guilty for getting him in trouble, "it was nothing, really. Thanks for apologizing," she says giving Natsu a kind smile.

He returns it with an enormous grin that causes his eyes to squint shut, "no problem Lucy. Hey, Gray," he shouts at the raven-haired boy he was arguing with earlier, "I'm not done with you."

Natsu's too late though as a girl with ocean blue hair clings to Gray, saying, "Gray-sama, Juvia missed you so much!"

"Juvia, we've been together all day."

"It doesn't matter Juvia still missed you."

"Ok, that's a little weird," Lucy thinks, "she talks in third-person?"

"Hi Lucy, I'm Erza," the redhead says, bringing everyone's attention away from a now struggling Gray to get Juvia off him.

Though he says so, he doesn't seem to be bothered, in fact it seems he enjoys her attention.

"This is Cana," she gestures towards the brown-haired girl, "those two are Gray and Juvia and that's Gajeel."

Lucy's eyes widen as they fall on Gajeel, who's leaning against the trunk of the tree. He has long wild, black hair, a scary essence and a face full of metal piercings. Lucy is definitely afraid of him but cute, little Levy isn't. She skips right over to him and gives him a big hug.

Her eyes nearly fall out of her sockets as Gajeel's fierce expression softens and he leans down to kiss the top of the short girl's head as he says, "how ya doin' shrimp?"

"Levy!" she exclaims, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Levy replies blushing intensely but smiling all the same.

Lucy's heart warms at the sight of the two. Though at first glance they're an odd couple, they seem perfect for each other.

Levy drags Lucy down to sit with the funny group of teens as they all eat the lunches they brought from home. They talk and talk until soon lunch is almost over.

"Hey Natsu, you have English next right?" Levy asks the boy who's still stuffing his face.

Lucy has never seen one person eat so much and so messily.

"Yeah," he sputters out through a mouthful of food, "why?"

"Well Lucy has it next too and everyone else has it at a different time. Could you show her around for the last two lessons?"

Lucy's face immediately heats up, she barely knows him. She has no idea what to say to him.

"Levy, what're you doing?" she thinks.

"Yeah, alright," he says swallowing his last gulp of food and standing, "let's go Lucy."

She gets up and follows, trying to match her small strides with his larger ones. Levy winks at her as they walk off and Gajeel gives her a sarcastic thumbs up. Or at least she thinks it's sarcastic, he wasn't smiling so…

"Where are you from?" Natsu asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

Lucy's caught a little off guard and takes a moment before answering "the country."

It's not a lie, the mansion is in the country but she's not being specific either about the fact that she lives on the Hearfilia estate that is more like a town than a home.

"Hm," he says.

"S-so, why were you in such a rush this morning?" Lucy asks, trying her best to make conversation.

The boy laughs before answering sheepishly, "I slept through my alarm. I do that a lot. Erza almost killed me because I nearly missed the whole first period. She's class president, so I guess she feels like she's gotta keep us all in line. She's scary," he adds.

"She's beautiful," Lucy says.

"I guess," Natsu replies.

"Are you kidding she's so pretty, I wish I was like her."

"What, pretty?"

"yeah," Lucy replies softly.

"You're weird," Natsu says.

Before Lucy can retort and say that he's way weirder than her, he adds, "but nice."

Lucy's cheeks blush furiously as she looks away so he won't notice.

"Here's the class room," Natsu says entering with Lucy.

They're a little early and so they get first pick of seats.

"Let's sit in the back!" he exclaims.

Lucy smiles at his excitement.

"Maybe we can be friends," she thinks, "I don't really know how to talk to boys but Natsu's pretty easy to talk to. "

They sit down and Natsu begins to tell Lucy all about Fairy Tail and the group.

"Really? Gray has a stripping habit?" she asks blushing a bit.

"Yeah, it's hilarious but it gets a bit weird when Juvia goes all 'Gray-sama you're so daring!'" he replies in his best Juvia impersonation.

Lucy laughs at his terrible impersonation. She smiles brightly, how long has it been since she last laughed like this? It had to have been before mom died.

* * *

Students start to fill in as they continue to chat. Class begins but Natsu occasionally whispers to Lucy throughout class, causing her to try and stifle her giggles at his funny comments. Natsu doesn't pay attention at all, he's either whispering to Lucy, doodling or staring off into space.

"Class we'll be working on a project for the next month," professor Gildarts says, "you will need to partner up in groups of no more than two."

Lucy listens intently as her teacher explains the project, she must do well on all her assignments or she'll lose this new life she's made for herself.

"Alright, for the rest of class find your partners and start discussing the project," professor Gildarts says as he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through it.

"Lucy," Natsu says, snapping her out of her trance, "lets be partners!"

"Ok! Wait, why me?"

"I already told you because you're nice," Lucy's cheeks once again turn scarlet at the compliment, "and besides there's not really anyone else to partner up with."

Lucy gives Natsu a powerful punch on the arm and frowns at him.

He rubs his arm and says, "you look small but you have one hell of a punch. We should work on the project today after school."

"Ok," Lucy says, glad that he's taking the project seriously.

"Want to come over to my house?"

"Sure," she says.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cats Aren't Blue!

**Author's Note: Ok, here's part two. I'll get chapter 3 up tomorrow**

* * *

When the bell finally rings, Lucy gathers up her stuff and starts walking along with Natsu.

"You walk so slow," he complains.

"Well sorry to inconvience you," she replies sarcastically, "but I'm carrying all these heavy books."

"You're so annoying, here," he says taking the books from her arms. Then he grabs her wrist firmly and pulls her along with him, "let's go."

Lucy's face turns the reddest shade possible as she stares at his strong, warm hand gripped around her delicate wrist. Her stomach flutters with butterflies.

"What's he doing? He's practically holding my hand." She thinks to herself.

"Lucy? Oi, Lucy. Are you alright?" Natsu asks as he stops in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at her.

"Huh?" she says, snapping out of her daze.

"You're face is really red. Do you have a fever or something?"

"What? N-no," Lucy lets out a little squeak as Natsu's hand lets go of her wrist and reaches up to rest on her forehead.

"Hmm," he says, "I guess not."

He takes his hand off and asks, "You ready to see my house?"

"Y-y-yes," Lucy stutters caught off guard by the feeling of his hand on her forehead.

"Alright! It's just a little ways further."

"Ok," she says smiling, cheeks still pink.

* * *

Soon they walk up to a small but inviting house. The yards a little messy with plants growing about but Lucy likes the way the ivy runs along the walls of the house.

"Cute," she says.

"What?!" Natsu says as he stares at her with wide eyes.

"The house, it's cute."

"Oh, uh yeah. Thanks," Natsu says.

Lucy swears she saw his cheeks tint pink but before she can check he's already striding to the front door and fishing for his key in his bag.

"Come on in," he says once the door is open and he's walking in.

He drops their stuff by the door and immediately pulls on his tie to start loosening it. Lucy looks around; the house is pretty small and messy too. Stuff scattered about but Lucy expected that much from Natsu. She can see the open door to a bedroom, which she assumes is Natsu's because it's even messier in there. There's a bathroom too and a cute, little kitchen. Hey, wait a sec.

"Natsu?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your parents' room?"

"Oh, I live alone," he replies nonchalantly as he pulls off his tie.

He starts unbuttoning his shirt as he walks to his bedroom and Lucy lets out a gasp. Her cheeks blaze with heat as he shrugs off his shirt while entering the room and she gets a view of his finely toned back. She rushes over to her bag and quickly busies herself with getting out her books. Natsu enters from his bedroom with a t-shirt on and a pair of baggy pants.

"What the heck, did he change his pant's with the door still open?" Lucy wonders to herself, "He still has his scarf on too."

Natsu walks towards her and says, "So, I was thinking, for our project we could-"

Lucy lets out an ear-piercing scream as something furry brushes her leg. She jumps over to Natsu and clings to him as she yells "Something touched my leg!"

She instinctively buries her face in his chest as she continues to squeal. She takes in his warm, nice scent. It's distinctly male while also being what she can only describe as spicy. She's shocked when she feels his arms circle around her and hold her there. His hands rest on her back and the feeling sends shivers down her spine.

"Lucy," he says breathily, "it's just Happy."

"What?" she asks.

Lucy pulls back to peer up at him. His muscular arms drop to his sides and she notes that his cheeks are definitely a little pink.

"That something that brushed against your leg is my cat, Happy."

Lucy searches the floor around them and finds a blue cat standing startled behind Natsu.

"Why's he blue?"

"Because he's a cat."

"Cats aren't blue, Natsu."

"But he's a cat and he's blue."

"Never mind," Lucy says pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

They work a little on the project but soon they're too busy laughing.

"And then I tried to eat the fire!" Natsu exclaims.

"What, no way!" she says through giggles.

"Yeah, Igneel told me I was one stupid kid cuz' I burnt my whole tongue."

"Who's Igneel?" Lucy asks.

Natsu's smile immediately fades away, "He's my adoptive father but he disappeared when I was pretty young. I spent some time in foster care but they eventually let me live on my own since Igneel left me some money."

"Natsu I'm really sorry," Lucy says, "I get it though, my mom died when I was young."

Natsu gives Lucy a gentle, caring look before asking, "Hey, you hungry Lucy?"

"Yep," Lucy says smiling.

"Cool, I think I have some leftover curry," he says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Lucy follows after him and helps him warm the curry on the stove.

Natsu has no dining table so they sit across from each other on the floor and eat their day-old, half cold, half warm curry. Natsu is once again a messy eater but Lucy doesn't really mind. Happy eventually finds his way to Lucy's lap and purrs happily as she strokes his peculiar blue fur.

* * *

"It's late, I should get going," Lucy says when they've cleared and washed all the dishes.

"Alright, I'll walk you. Where are we headed?"

"What? No, it's fine I can walk myself."

"Lucy, I don't doubt you can take care of yourself but Magnolia doesn't have the safest streets."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Of course, Happy can walk with us too."

They head out onto the sidewalk and begin their trek to Lucy's new apartment with Happy trailing behind them. It's actually not too far from his house.

"Lucy, you live alone too don't you?" Natsu inquires.

Lucy's startled, "Huh? How did you know?"

"Well not once have you called someone to tell them where you are or that you're going to be home late so I just kinda figured."

"Oh," she whispers, "yeah, I want to go to Fairy Tail so I had to come and live on my own."

"Well this isn't the way to the school dorms, are you staying in an apartment?"

"What?!" Lucy yells as she stops in the middle of the street, ignoring Natsu's dramatic reaction to her loud voice, "they're aren't any dorms, I checked on the website."

"No we have a girls and a boys dorm, almost everyone in the group lives in the dorms."

"Are you kidding me? I already moved all my stuff into my apartment and it's really cute but I should just move into the dorms so that I don't have to get a job. What if I can't keep up with the rent? Ugh!" Lucy lets out a frustrated groan.

"Then you can move into the dorms if you have to or you can just come stay with Happy and me. Right buddy," he says as he leans down the pets the cat behind the ears.

Lucy's immediately washed over with relief, "Natsu's right, there's nothing to worry about. I shouldn't let myself get so worked up"

She gives him a warm glowing smile, "Thanks Natsu."

"No problem."

"How come you don't live in the dorms?" Lucy asks.

"There are no pets allowed and I couldn't get rid of Happy. He's family."

Lucy's not sure what to say to that so she just keeps quiet as they walk. There's silence between them but not awkward silence, it's the comfortable kind. Lucy's never gotten to talk so much with people her age but what she loves most is how comfortable she already is with Natsu. She's not sure how all of this is supposed to work but what she does know is she's really glad she met Natsu.

It isn't much longer before they reach the apartment and Lucy says, "Thanks again Natsu, for everything."

He gives her another one of his famous grins flashing his abnormally large canines. "Hm," she thinks, "they suit him in a way don't they?"

"Night Natsu," she says as she opens the doors.

"G' night Lucy," he says as he starts walking back to his house.

Lucy stays a moment in the doorway, watching his retreating figure as he scoops Happy up off the ground. Her heart gets this odd, fluttery feeling while memorizing the way he walks and the cute, unruly way his pink hair spikes up around his head, "he's actually really caring and kind. He's funny too, I didn't know I missed laughing so much."

When he turns the corner she closes the door and heads to her apartment. The best decision she has ever made is coming to Fairy Tail, now she has friends. She has friends! Lucy quickly climbs into her bed that's surrounded by a number of boxes and allows herself to slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
